Roxion
by xXRoxionXx
Summary: A Story of a kid with nothing left to lose


_**I am a one else To one else to murder.I am all thats gone and my sanity drifting****.**_ **I am Roxion Hitsugaya.**I am the reason im all thats left of my Friends And all started one year ago.I knew i was special from day one i could command darkness and make it into anything .A Dark rose,Dark fire,and Dark i kept it a secret they had a name for my .Anyway i had some my best friend and a i knew them for along L was taller than me by one inch and had red hair like M had blond hair like the sun and eyes that could pierce through your soul and tell her your lies and was shorter than me by one was Somewhat shes could run a mile in 4 minutes tops 3 if she wanted. She had long would always wear pants and sometimes a ,im getting away from the topic of L was non-athletic.A mile in 12 minutes.I could run a mile in 9 minutes tops 8 thirty if i was tall and Dark skinned Sammie and Sammie were light skinned.I was had glasses and would always wear a jacket like it was his only was fast but i was only a second .He was the Monster among was a trained kill a animal or human in some cases in one minutes 30 seconds was One foot taller than me and im 5' was the kind-hearted one .Always wanted was 2 feet taller than was Sammies' inch had Brown hair like the eyes that would pierce your soul and could see if you went to hell or for from that Same height and build as Sammie and same was the demon among with Sammie and me.I will never forget her all the pain she caused was brown haired and was like Azer but he was blonde Sammie and Sammie were blondes and i have Black hair jet was the same speed as Sammie and thats little did i know the help they would i keep going beside the L and Bethany were dating Azer-He was on a dare he had a thing for his crush John-and was dating Bethany since were are in 8th grade.I was Broken by Laxtyro now dating some jerk named Christian and me only were single along with was dating had a good build fast speed but her face was constantly was a small kid with a somewhat good I was alone with Sammie CRAP!.i forgot the nicknames since some of you are morons! Sammie Mckim was called Honey for her addiction to well no was called Saw was called was called Honey sempai For his addiction to ouran host was called Cuddly.i know weird. Sammie Lockhart was called Lion for her courage.i was called cutting my victims of the wood in cross cut i can and i walked to the park bored i was i think 14 at the time turning 15 in a was turning 15 in 2 all of us are this is from memory but listen i can still remember .we were walking and she says to me"Roxion,i mean Cross-cut"no one knew my real name."Cross"Again that was her pet name for me honey mine ofr her everyone else called her her being fast and the first to scout the resumed"Cross i was thinking ,if a boy and a girl like each other"She never finished the sentence because will and Archer were in front of us their eyes deep blue and their bodies a jet black.I saw what happened and did the last thing i wanted to do in one day.I kissed honeys lips and slowly transformed her into one of them using his dark power he sighed one tear down his face and said"Im sorry honey"He slammed his arm back and stopped before it bent back.A sword lined with lace guards and 3 spikes on the side said"Roar Yorimaru,Awaken Benihime!" His sword grew to 3 feet long he picked up Honey and ran to the clock tower panic on his knew what caused own father.I stopped at the 500th floor.I pressed my thumb to a wall and a new elevator came out and i was carried to the 600th floor.I laid Honey down and drained her darkness and said"im sorry"I walked her to the room of sleeping placed her in front of Xammise .Her a strong hearted person dies their heart finds a shell and makes new their name is anagramed with a x.I am nobody.A former-self of my true .I kissed her lips and said"When you wake up i will be gone but i am still here" He opened a door made of darkness and growled in a harsh voice"WarCry!,Pursuing Target!" my eyes went red and soon I vanished and a tear on my face I had left Sammie.I broke a promise with ago our home was struck with a meteor shower and I vowed to protect her and be with her forever.I was 5 at the time and she was 4.I had kept my promise till today.I walked in the realm of darkness unafraid by the creatures killing what tried to kill me.I walked what seemed like forever but i knew what drove me And Trust.I sighed it had been 5 years since then i was still 14 for i had not aged in the realm of darkness and Honey wouldn't have either the chamber of sleep would keep them asleep and 14 now your thinking get on with the bad news i don't remember the rest of the realm of more other than going further down and hoping to find my it did thats for later.A alarmed beeped and sounded lunch.I scarfed down a taco and a burger.i was in detention for my race and i being accused of to the story.I was out of the realm and one week had passed felt like a month in the i knew where i the pride lands. A land of animals so i just got some food and skills and went on world by world all felt like then i found on thing that drove me to 's body laid out in the in-between of worlds.I carried her to the next world and a bad one at .A world were everyone id a mermaid or merman.I sighed and waited for her to wake up and sighed a note tied to her hair i read it and anger and Archer were dead along with Bethany and Sammie Lockhart.I Cried one by one my father killed my friends.i got up and said"Wake up Brooke!"she woke up and saw herself she blushed as usual but she had a clam bra like Ariel .i told her what happened and cried over will.I sighed and said"Choose your destiny,Die or follow me and try to bring them back"She stood puzzled and i held out my took it and kissed my lips.I backed rather swam.I said"But your dating will."She said"Hes dead and you my friends im honoring a friend."i smiled at her and said"Lets go explore and remember only a hour here we have to go soon"She nodded and smiled at swam and talked.I knew her last name .Well traveled to the next world and i was happy about were in our clothes and i was happy .We walked and talked again but i saw something.A sign a crown.I grinned and said"A old memento from Orion"I pressed it and saw what was -splitter,Frozen Pride,Eternal Flames,And weapons from my old life.I smiled and said"Thank you" to the crown.i handed her Frozen Pride a shield and Eternal Flames a baton wrapped in flames.i took sky-splitter a scimitar with the blade as heavy as lead and Sharpshooter a sniper smiled and i had to ate abit and i found something i had not seen since my days in the organization.A Seeker.A seeker is a watch that can contain their weapons and their cash and he found 2.I gave one to Brooke and I had a few left so I taught her how to use smiled and i smiled i remembered something this world isn't left and appeared in the real Twilight went to the next world the one i Castle That Never walked but i had said one Thing"Choose your destiny die and be reborn as Xoobke,or go home to a new world i will come get you or i will send some one to get you when the battle is over."She left me her weapons except Eternal flames and went back to the Pride lands.i soon learned she died of Being eaten alive.I sighed and ate my lunch again i said"Your thinking again with the stopping let us read,Well i have news Azer was found dead also Laxtyro eaten by the me and Sammie should she wake."i got up and walked to interrogation.i sat down tired but rested they eyed me and asked"Ready"i answered back "yes"They asked me questions and i answered them all but them i went into tears they asked about the back to story for the i reached the second floor there were statues of the people i loved friends all of them.2 copies and to pass to the next floor i was suppose to replicate their death but first how i would react if they left.I saw them in order Will,Archer,Laxtyro,Sammie,Honey,Bethany,Azer,and my worst fear Brooke and Christian.i saw then and rage filled me i destroyed will,christian,and Azer.i bowed before Azer to hide my sorrow and resented that.I Saluted Archer.I passed Laxtyro not caring.I hugged Sammie L and kissed her cheek.I kissed honeys lips and her cheeks and i shed a tear.I gave Bethany a kiss on the forehead and i walked to Brooke i hugged her and held her were all dummies stone but able to i was to show how to honor them.I shot archer in the head to show he was to be murdered.I shot lax-tyro in the heart.I gave flowers to Sammie and Brooke i laid her down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.I gave honey a kiss on the lips and a passing charm.I got up and sighed and a door opened.I walked out another tear on my face.I was soon face to face with my own father.I said"Father time to perish"I drew sky-splitter and slashed fats he took the blow and i just unleashed my darkness slicing and slashing killing was alive but i was tired all i had left was my own Last ability .I Screamed the words and i knew them well"ROAR YORIMARU"soon my blade came and i was lifted off the ground my back replaced with ice wings.i went left and right slashing with fury.I had won and left back to the chamber of sleep.i woke up Xammise and she merged back to i used my last life force To bring the Members of our Friends i faded into darkness i saw Sammie was 4 years again me and Sammie were 14 for 5 years so me and her are still also the Friends.I smiled as i faded into did i know what happened a week people slammed a picture of Sammie dead her eyes closed.I slammed a cup to their faces and yelled"i know what happened i saw everything.I caused it i was controlled by the darkness and i overcame Sammies heart of Light.I was still bawling.I was suppose to be 21 by now in containment but what i would kill to be back home with Sammie by my side.I sighed and said"What do you want"They sighed and said"Give us your Shield and we will forgive all your sins and the murder"I said"no i will never see Sammie again not even my friends"They laughed and i cut the table in half saying"Remember whose has the most deadly weapons in their life"They glared and said"What if we told you That Honey was live"I stood up and sliced their hair i yelled"Never call her That and shes dead her own body i felt her essence slip away"They smiled and said"Give us the Shield' i threw them the shield and laid down my eyes closed and when i opened them i was shocked Sammie was in front of me well over me smiling i got up and hugged her and smiled i said"How i felt you die" she said"i was replaced and so were the others a light fury came out and we were saved by you"I remembered winning over myslef and sending them to a safe place.I hugged her and said"We cant age only if we spend a week in the realm of darkness"she smiled and said"Open a door to the place"I opened the door and walked with her and when i though no one saw i kissed her lips again my arm on her shoulder and we walked in the realm of darkness and we spent a month there and we came back we were now 16 a good age and i had to smiled at her and i kissed her one last time and then we walked to the tower to watch the sun set


End file.
